


Without a care

by astudyinsolitude



Series: Something In the Air [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, D/s, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinsolitude/pseuds/astudyinsolitude
Summary: Smut: a postscript





	Without a care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/gifts), [way_too_curious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_curious/gifts).



> **I do not consent to my works being hosted on apps that require a subscription, charge a payment for download, have options for readers to spend money for access or options, display ads, or otherwise receive revenue from my works. My fanworks are available for free on [archiveofourown.org](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinsolitude/works) and do not require payment to access. Any other app, website, or other service that receives revenue from hosting my works is infringing copyright, as I own the copyright to my own fanworks.**
> 
> /end PSA
> 
> This fic is set at some indeterminate (very distant) future point in this series after a bunch of character growth that hasn’t happened yet in the other works. As it is literally entirely smut, it can be read alone. It will however be folded in to the rest of canon at some point - if you want to save it to come back to later, I suggest saving the series itself since this work could possibly get deleted if it folds into another posted work. 
> 
> This fic was originally posted on tumblr back in 2016. I’ve gifted it in part to Shinigami24 for the AO3 comment and tumblr ask that prompted this (cock rings, yay). And I want to give literally THE biggest shoutout to way_too_curious for getting me back this text after tumblr lost it - please give them a huge round of applause because y’all wouldn’t have this fic if not for them!!
> 
> Tile as usual from “Something in the Air” by Seafret

Bucky leaned forward, forcing the dildo harder into Steve’s ass just to see the way he squirmed, body twisting frantically as if he would somehow be able to find leverage against the relentless onslaught. He had maneuvered Steve until he was bent nearly in half, forearms pressed against the wall and legs spread obscenely wide as Bucky stood pressed up behind him.

Bucky stared down as his hand moved, watching the way Steve’s ass sucked in the dildo, greedy, on display for Bucky’s pleasure. The position caused the dildo to hit Steve’s prostate on each thrust, and the way Steve was keening every time was driving Bucky wild. Thank god he’d grabbed them both cock rings because there is no way Bucky could have held off his own orgasm this long by his own volition, even if Steve could use his super-soldier restraint. Just the sight of Steve so far gone was enough to set Bucky’s teeth on edge.

“Bucky - ungh - Bucky, just fuck me already, please!” Steve cried again, massive shoulders heaving as he practically sobbed in his begging.

“You want my cock, Steve? You’re gonna have to work for it, baby,” Bucky growled, shoving the dildo in as deep as he could before grabbing Steve’s wrists and yanking them behind his back, throwing Steve’s weight suddenly off balance so that he swayed into Bucky’s hold. Dildo clenched tightly, Steve stumbled as Bucky dragged him over to the couch.

God, Bucky could listen to the noises Steve made all day - he was so damn expressive, moaning and gasping at everything Bucky did to him. He craved the control Steve handed to him so willingly, the way it grounded him, made him feel useful and good for once to be able to give Steve what he needed. He couldn’t ever imagine giving this up.

Bucky turned them around, slouching down onto the couch behind him and bringing his hands down to cup Steve’s hips where he faced away from Bucky. “Can you kneel on the couch for me, babe?” he asked. He forcing Steve’s hips to stay facing forward when Steve tried to twist, and then slid his metal hand down Steve’s thigh to put pressure on his knee. “Just like this, Steve, climb on back.”

Steve’s groan as he bent his legs to kneel above Bucky, dildo shifting inside him, was absolutely beautiful, as was the noise of complaint when Bucky slowly pulled the toy out of him.

“Fuck me, please Bucky, fuck me fuck me fuck me - ” Steve whispered as his body swayed, anchored only by the hand Bucky pressed along his side and Steve’s shaky hands pressed on Bucky’s knees caged between his thighs. 

Bucky obliged, taking off his cock ring before reaching around to Steve’s and then letting everything fall to the floor at their feet. He pulled Steve up and guided his cock in, letting Steve sink slowly down at his own pace. The high-pitched groan Steve made was perfect, and Bucky could tell that he was so far up into subspace that he was probably seeing clouds behind his eyelids.

Bucky thrust his hips up, reveling in the tremble through Steve’s body, before running his hands down Steve’s arms to grasp his wrists. He leveraged them back and folded their hands together, palm to palm, to give Steve somewhere to balance. Just as Steve’s started to relax, to rest his weight down, Bucky stopped his thrusts.

“I said you’d have to work for my cock, didn’t I, baby?” Bucky crooned, rubbing his forehead gently down the trembling line of Steve’s back. Steve panted and rocked back a little, before starting to move, lifting himself up on strong thighs and dropping back down. Bucky stares down, watching Steve practically impale himself in Bucky’s cock with each descent, hearing the gasping “ah, ah, ah” every time his bounces managed to hit his prostate. 

Steve’s whines started to get desperate as his thighs a absolutely quaked and he was getting less and less drag on every bounce, and Bucky presses their hands to Steve’s hips to still them. “What’s your color, babe, you doing okay?” he asked when Steve whimpered.

“Green, dom, I’m green, I’m just - ” Steve groaned again, muscles tightening and making Bucky gasp. “I just - I need - _Bucky_ \- ”

Shushing him softly, Bucky slid his hand up Steve’s chest and pulled him to rest limp back against Bucky. He ran his hands along Steve’s body as Steve panted, every few breathes ending in a whine, and then finally Bucky wrapped his flesh fingers gently around Steve’s straining cock.

Steve was trembling so hard he could barely rock forward and back onto the cock stretching him wide as he chased his pleasure in Bucky’s hand. Steve’s whimpers were practically constant now and told Bucky he was close, so close, he just needed a little more -

Bucky swept his left hand in a broad arc from Steve’s knee all the way up in a press that was calming and claiming until he gently pressed down on Steve’s neck and growled, “Come for me.”

He smiled, satisfied, at the feel of hot come spilling into his hand, at the scream that rent into the air at the release of so much tension, and felt the rush of protectiveness and success at giving his submissive exactly what he craved so very, very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and gave kudos. I may not respond to all comments but I love getting headcanons and ideas (because sometimes they prompt ideas I write into the story!)


End file.
